bearbarianswikifandomcom-20200215-history
Tips and Tricks
In a way, these are sort of like hacks but are not, as they're built-in. Rapid fire: This works best on large flat platforms (such as the large bottom platform of Su high temple) as you can have maximum effectiveness while staying out of enemy melee weapons. If you see an enemy bullet/fireball, just jump upward and forward to dodge it. Rapid-fire doesn't work very well in melee fights as you have to keep going backward. So to use it, you hold down the shooting button "s" and rapidly spam the arrow-key in the direction you want to shoot. It works best on medic, almost as good with the mage's fireballs, and it is unknown if it works on brute or scouts gun. It seems like with the brute and scout it does sort of increase fire rate, but the increase is so small that it doesn't really make a difference. It doesn't work well on the mage because it goes really slow. When you rapid-fire, you start slowly moving, so once you get too close to the enemy, you can use your melee weapons. The medic's rapid fire "machine rifle" completely SHREDS. Works best on groups of enemies. Best way to cap flags: When you have the flags, you get really slow, so keep hitting the "jump" button makes you travel a lot faster. Make sure you keep on hitting the button so as soon as you hit the ground, press jump. Also, try to stay as high up as you can as not as muanyenemies target you. It would be best if you have a medic tag along with you. Jumping while you have the flag not only does it make you faster, but it makes you nearly INVINCIBLE, as it's really hard to target you with a melee weapon. You might get hit by a gun, especially the brute's twin shotgun as it has a spread, but since your already jumping anyways, it will be easy it dodge/jump over it. If done correctly, it can pull off crazy stunts, like going right through a huge cluster of enemies, or infiltrating a heavily guarded enemy base. Best way to guard CP points: There really isn't a lot to say on this one, but a tip is to post a small group, best if it includes a brute and a medic at each control point then you go with one of the groups. The medic will heal it's group, while they can all keep the cp point for themselves. = Best way to play Team survival (the once with lives on how much times you can respawn): If you are low on lives you can just have a medic guard you. You can also put your whole team to defend the middle of the map, and AI is dumb, so they will come one, by one, while your team is killing all of them as they're in one spot. It is very important to have a medic with you, even better if there's two. Best way to play Team Deathmatch: Just use lots of Brutes, and not a lot of scoutsa they have weak health. The mages are also squishy but make up for it with fireballs and teleporting. How to save money: Instead of spending money on equipment that minuses away your stats, or has inferior stat upgrades, wait until something that gives you much more stats and doesn't take away your stuff, so just skip everything in the way beginning unlocking things, buy some medium unlocking things, and save up to buy a ton of really good stuff when it's unlocked. You need to save up money so when the good stuff comes you can buy it. For example. Instead of buying the chainsaw speed, +20 melee wait for the sword and buy it +20, so you don't lose any stats. Plus the cost difference and the unlocking diffeenece isn't that much. Another example is instead of getting the turban, hp, -10 speed, just get the wizard hat, hp, +10 critical which not only has also the same health, but instead of taking your speed away, it gives you more stats. How to earn money super fast: Go to instant action, then pick CP, and put the "points to win" thing at about 30 or forty. Then make two enemy teams, one has 2 medics and the other has 2 scouts. Then make your team have five (make sure both enemy teams COMBINED are inferior to yours). First capture as many CPs as possible, the go around making sure the points stay on your team while killing as much enemies as you can before the time runs out.